Winifred Perry
Introduction "One last glorious free-for-all, like those funny square hats thrown into the sky. Only we were the ones flung topsy-turvy, not knowing where we would land." Meet Winnie! She's weird, sweet, funny and dramatic. Starting with her birthday in March (zodiac sign is Pisces), every chapter brings a new month and a new event in Winnie's life. The big and little moments of Winnie's years are captured with honesty and warmth, and her sharp observations and infectious enthusiasm make for hilarious storytelling. Ten With the start of her birthday in March, Winnie starts out by having her birthday party Halloween themed. For Winnie's tenth birthday she received a CD player from her parents, a heart necklace from Amanda, a strawberry stationery set from Chantelle, and a Hershey's chocolate bar from Louise. The rest of her gifts are unknown. Winnie at this age is very quirky and confident. She even says "That's me: clever, unique, and weird." On her birthday, her sister Sandra tells her that people can mock her for being so weird. This hurts Winnie's feelings a little bit but her mom assures her that Sandra did not put that the right way. Winnie pushes past that and believes that growing up is awesome. She writes a note of encouragement to herself about growing up saying... "Growing up is all it's cracked up to be, and being weird is much more fun than not being weird, and so is being unique, and if anything hard ever does come along, then who cares? I'll handle it, just like mom said. I can handle anything, and the reason why is because I am me and I am ten and I am awesome. And maybe that sounds braggy, but I don't mean it that way. I'm simply telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. P.S. Black icing does NOT stunt your growth." Winnie's closest friends at this age are Amanda, Chantelle, Maxine, Louise, and Karen. Winnie is the closest with Amanda and Chantelle. Amanda is Winnie's best friend. Winnie says that the reason they are best friends is because Amanda likes Winnie's ideas, laughs at Winnie's jokes, and is willing to rollerblade when the rollerblading mood struck them. Winnie also likes Amanda because Amanda is purely and truly nice. Winnie also thinks that growing up will be even better with her best friend Amanda. Winnie also believes that Amanda has helped shape who she is. Winnie thinks that without Amanda she wouldn't be as silly and that they will stay best friends forever. It would be terrible if Amanda ever changed. Winnie's second best friend is Chantelle. Winnie and Amanda met her in third grade. Winnie and Chantelle differ at lot at this age. Chantelle likes clothes, purses, and makeup while Winnie can't stand that stuff. But although the differences they have, they get along really well. Winnie says that Chantelle is funny and feisty. Winnie and Louise had a love/hate relationship. Often Louise was cool, but other times Louise could be a jerk. Winnie didn't like the fact that Louise refused to eat her ghost shaped cake in front of Winnie's mom because it had black icing on it. Winnie's mom made the cake and worked hard on it. One of the girls that came to Winnie's party was named Dinah Devine. Winnie was indifferent towards her. Winnie was forced by her parents to invite her because Winnie's dad and Dinah's dad work together. Winnie didn't like that Dinah was nervous a lot of the time. She also was worried that Dinah might start crying all the time. Winnie didn't really care about Dinah because she had Amanda. In April, Amanda and Winnie bury a mouse that Amanda's dad killed. This shows how much of a tomboy Winnie was at the time. However, Amanda was not a tomboy. Winnie tried to pretend to like a lot of things just for Amanda. After they buried the mouse Amanda's mom took Winnie and Amanda to the mall which we later learn that Winnie hates. Amanda's mom also buys Winnie chicken salad which Winnie also doesn't like. Winnie wanted to spend time with Amanda and her mom, so she doesn't complain. Winnie also really likes Amanda's mom (Mrs. Wilson). Mrs. Wilson offered to buy Winnie and Amanda something they picked out from one of the stores. Winnie loved the fact that she brought her a bracelet and Winnie even accidentally said that she wished that Mrs. Wilson was her mom in front of her real mom! But it was all good in the end because Winnie's mom forgave Winnie. In fact, Mrs. Perry has been a very important part in Winnie's life. Another important character in Ten was Aunt Lucy. A main part of the book is Winnie going to New York City. During May, Winnie takes a trip to New York with her Aunt and her sister. Winnie explores someplace she hasn't been before. She learns about the many ethnic races and homeless people there. Winnie also learns that soft drinks are called soda in New York, where in Atlanta all soft drinks are called coke. To read more about what Winnie did in New York click here. June is an exciting month for Winnie because it's summer. Winnie loves summer, the heat, summer vacation, and swimming pools! When she goes to the pool, Winnie likes to bring her blue and white striped beach towel. *Fun Fact* - Winnie doesn't like the names June, Myrtle, Thelma, or Phillipa. Winnie was showing her inner tomboy again because she didn't like the fact that Amanda needed to work on her tan when they went to the pool. Winnie liked swimming in pools, not tanning. Sandra says that Winnie has a olive tone skin so she tans easily, unlike others. Also, when Winnie goes to the pool she enjoys doing handstands and flips in the shallow end. Winnie could easily do a handstand, tuck, curl up in a ball, and do four in a row. She could do front and backward flips. One day in June at the pool, Winnie showed her inner fiestyness and the care she has for her brother. A girl was making fun of Ty (Winnie's little brother) and Winnie went over and fought for her brother. She gave her brother beauty treatment, which involved a massage and painting his toenails Dusky Rose nail polish and a girl was saying that boys were not allowed to wear pink. Winnie was always trying to teach her brother new lessons. She tried to point out "unusual" people so that she can show Ty that people were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, even paint their toenails. In July we see how much Amanda means to Winnie. They were supposed to go to Wilderness Survival Camp together, however, Amanda backed out to go to cheerleading camp. Winnie was so upset that she cried. *Fun Fact* - Winnie has a toy bear stuffed with rice that she can microwave to keep warm in the winter. Winnie was worried that she wouldn't have any friends without Amanda, but she quickly made a friend named Connor. They both liked doing interupting cow noises. Even though Winnie was only friends with him, the other girls at camp thought that Winnie liked him. The other girls also pointed out a cute boy that had a name something like Plars. Winnie also thinks that he's really cute. There is a theory that Plars is really Larson Colman, a boy that Winnie later dates. When Winnie meets Lars, it is the first time that Winnie feels something for a boy. At the moment she couldn't talk to him because she thought he was that cute. Winnie didn't want to have a moment with a boy like that untill she was ready for it. In August it was her little brother's birthday party. Winnie didn't like a boy at the party because he was annoying. Winnie was happy because her older sister, Sandra, took Winnie to the park to get a break. Winnie loved having Sandra time but there was a wasp that wouldn't stop annoying them. Winnie thought it was silly when children and sometimes adults freaked out when there was a bee or a wasp. Sandra told Winnie that the wasps would die soon, so they were cranky. Winnie said that if she knew she was going to die, then she would be nicer, and not meaner. Later on Winnie was talking with Amanda about starting school again. Winnie was shocked when she noticed that Amanda wasn't as excited as she should be. Winnie was trying to get Amanda to talk about what she was scared about, and she made a fool out of herself when she said harpoons instead of typhoons. Amanda looked at Winnie like she was a loon, so Winnie decided to act loonier. She laughed like a manic, but Amanda wasn't amused. Winnie was very slightly embarrassed. Winnie also cupped her ear with one hand and shouted "I can't hear you, little girl!" She wanted to make Amanda smile, but instead Amanda's cheeks turned pink. Amanda told Winnie that she wouldn't understand why 5th grade would be different from 4th. *Fun Fact* - Winnie likes to call people a name she made up: Silly Custard. *Fun Fact* - Winnie is afraid of flushing the loud toilets in her house, The Bathroom Lady, and sharks. Winnie and Amanda like jumping off the swings in Amanda's backyard. Winnie often likes doing the razzle-dazzle-fluff-'n'-puff. Winnie started school in September in Ms. Meyers class. Winnie's older sister,Sandra, would be a freshman in high school. Sandra taught Winnie how to get their mom to do things. Sandra told Winnie that it's better to ask in a sweet voice rather then barking. Sandra also told Winnie that it matters what kind of notebooks you have, so when Winnie's mom asked Winnie if she wanted big eyed monkey notebooks, Winnie said no. Winnie said that she wanted the boring ones, but then she changed her mind and decided that she was going to be herself and get the monkey notebooks. The day before school, Ty slept with Winnie in her room. Ty asked Winnie if there were bullies in Trinity, since he was starting preschool there. Winnie wanted to be honest and told him that there might be kids that aren't the nicest. Winnie told him to walk away from those kids. On the first day of school, Winnie had a mix of nervousness and excitedness. She met Amanda and Chantelle, but they kept getting embarrassed at things Winnie would do. Amanda said that they needed to have crushes on boys, but Winnie thought that idea was dumb and that it was probably planted into Amanda's head by her mom. Winnie didn't want to be boy crazy. Winnie thought that gossiping about boys was also boring. In November, Winnie was happy because Thanksgiving was coming up, and it was one of her favorite holidays. Winnie wrote an acrostics poem in her class. She wrote... Things I Am Thankful For Turtles Having fun with friends Alex Plotkin not living in my basement Nuts, especially the ones in peanut M&M's Krispy Kreme doughnuts Sea World Getting to go to the Statue of Liberty Imagination (mine) Very best family EVER!!!!!! Interesting and highly informative shows on the Discovery Channel Not having to eat giblets, and also not being a giblet Going to the World of Coke! Yahoo-eee-hoo-eee-hoo-eeeeeee *Fun Fact*- Winnie preferres being barefoot then wearing fancy shoes. *Fun Fact*- Winnie (age 10) hates purses, lipstick, and pantyhose. When Winnie's class went to the World of Coke, they had the chance to taste test different coke flavors. Winnie's favorite was Spar-berry from Zimbabwe. Her least favorite was Beverly from Italy. Winnie was very excited in December because Christmas was coming! Winnie also found a new food that she really liked. Maxine's mom came into Winnie's class to talk about Judaism and gave out potatoe latkes. Winnie said they were "salty, crispy deliciousness." *Fun Fact*- Winnie doesn't like green beans. For Christmas Winnie got a journal from Santa in her stocking and scented gel pens from Sandra. Winnie used both of those to write her New Years resolutions. She wrote down this *That I won't let a certain girl named MINDY get under my skin *I won't worry about other things either. For example bees or rules or- dun dun dun- the Bathroom Lady *I will also stop flushing the toilet. I will no longer not not flush the toilet. In fact, I WILL FLUSH THE TOILET EVERY TIME I USE IT. That is and order, young lady. Got it? *I will never think about how hot dogs are made, *I won't think about it on pupose, that is. And if I'm in a group of people and the topic comes up, I will walk away. That's right. I will WALK.AWAY. And the moral of this story is? Bring it on New Year! Let the good times roll'!' *Fun Fact*- Winnie got Sandra a blue baby doll shirt that said Shalom, y'all! Eleven March begins with Winnie's 11th birthday. Winnie had crispy waffles for breakfast and then went to school. She didn't have cupcakes to pass out during lunch because she's in 5th grade and that wasn't cool anymore. But she did have her class sing "Happy Birthday" to her. Winnie thinks that the best part of her day will be her birthday party to come. Winnie couldn't relax while waiting for her friends to come. She kept humming and bouncing on the couch in her den. Winnie and her best friend, Amanda, planned the whole party in their art class. Winnie had been drawing girls hanging off tree branches by their knees while they talked. Amanda asked Winnie was was the best present she got from someone other then her parents. Amanda knew that Winnie favorite present from her parents was her CD player. Winnie said that she really liked Amanda's heart necklace and a pair of crutches she got from her Aunt Lucy. Her aunt let Winnie keep the crutches as a early birthday present when Winnie was helping her set unnp a garage sale. Amanda thinks that her present for Winnie this year will be the best yet! and I got to have sex with lars I was so good you shoud go have sex with your craush or boy fraid When Amanda arrives for Winnie's birthday party, she had a medium sized box wrapped in bright green paper. Amanda wouldn't let Winnie see her present, and Amanda wanted her mom to talk to Winnie's mom.Then Chantelle arrived with a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. Dinah arrived next. Winnie was again forced to invite Dinah because her dad works with Dinah's dad. Karen and Louise arrived next in Louise's moms car. By this time all the guests had arrived and Winnie wanted to put on a play she wrote called "The True Tale of Sophia-Maria: A Tragedy." Sophia-Maria is a girl who got kidnapped and taken to France, where she becomes a scullery maid for a horrible baroness. No one wanted to watch Winnie's play, or participate in it, so Louise suggests riding up and down the staircase using an electric chair that's attached to the wall and belonged to the old lady who lived in the house before Winnie's family. Everyone except for Winnie was having fun. Winnie tried to make things more interesting by suggesting that the old lady died in the chair. But everyone then made fun and pretended they were sitting on the ghost of the old lady. Winnie was slightly upset. She worked hard on her play and was looking forward to performing it. Her thoughts were cut off by Louise not letting Dinah have a turn and she tried to get everyone to make their own pizzas, but everyone was arguing about who should get to ride the chair. There were two pizzas and Winnie wanted to make her pizza with Amanda and Chantelle, but Louise and Karen were leaving Dinah out. Amanda decided to switch spots with Dinah, and that made Winnie upset again. Plans were off track again because they were supposed to open presents first, but Winnie's mom forgot that and brought the cake out. After the cake they went to the den and opened presents. Louise gave Winnie body glitter and Chantelle gave Winnie clip on earrings since she didn't have her ears pierced. Karen gave Winnie a set of Bonne Belle Lip-Smackers in a different flavor set. Dinah gave Winnie a scrunchy with gold stars on it that Dinah made herself. Finally Amanda's present. Inside the box that Amanda brang was a card that said "Will you take care of me?" Winnie was confused, but then Winnie's mom brought in a little gray and white kitten. Winnie named her Sweetie-Pie to match Amanda's cat, Sweet Pea. Winnie's interest in makeup grows in April where she makes over her mom and sister using her birthday gifts. Winnie thinks the gold body glitter she has suits her better because of her brown hair. She uses the silver body glitter on her sister, Sandra, who has blonde hair. Winnie was nervous about doing her sister's hair and makeup but was glad to see Sandra practicing hairstyles later that night. When Winnie goes to the dentist with Sandra, she tries to get Sandra out of her foul mood. She lies to Sandra that the dentist gained a lot of weight even through that wasn't true. However it does get Sandra to lighten up. When Winnie's mom causes Sandra to be mad again, Winnie thinks that its her job to make Sandra feel better since she is her sister. Later that night Winnie makes Sandra a snack of peanut butter crackers and M&M's. Winnie tries to get closer to Sandra and doesn't say anything when Sandra insults their mom. She also listens to Sandra's new friend problems. When Sandra says she thinks she outgrew her friend Angie, Winnie is shocked. Winnie never wants that to happen with her and Amanda. Before Sandra kicks Winnie out of her room, Winnie asks Sandra to borrow her Sunkist shirt because she loved it. Winnie would pretend she was at a slumber party when she wore it. But Sandra gave her a Sweet Treats shirt instead, which to Winnie wasn't as good as the Sunkist shirt, but it was close. When hanging out with Amanda during a day in May, Winnie was eating Cheetos and wanted to go to a cool vintage store called Richard's which had "weird junk" in it. * Fun Fact: Winnie liked pretending to have an accent with Amanda * Fun Fact: Winnie has a game where she and Amanda pretend to be orphans on the run Winnie went to Kings to look for a replacement giant size Dr. Pepper Lip Smacker. She didn't find one and wasn't interested in looking at the new Seventeen Magazine with Amanda. At Richards Winnie is fascinated with a pick container that made a popping sound when the lid came off. She thought that container would be perfect for storing Gummi Bears or Hershey's Kisses. When an old lady struggles to reach a ceramic cat, Winnie panics and runs away instead of helping. Winnie then feels ashamed and buys the old lady a yellow card with a bouquet of flowers on the front that read " To A Very Special Person." Winnie doesn't have the time to give the old lady the card because Amanda comes and Winnie doesn't want Amanda to judge her for it. * Fun Fact: When Winnie was in third grade with Amanda, they used to talk about how they would live together when they grew up, and how they would have a big house with wooden floors so they could roller blade whenever they wanted. On their way home Winnie and Amanda play Orphans again and sing "Tomorrow" from the Annie Musical. On the last day of school in June, Winnie, Amanda, and Chantelle get excited about graduating and about going ice skating. Winnie thinks about asking Toby Rinehart for the girls pick portion of ice skating. Winnie plans are cut short because her assistant principal wants Winnie to ask the gross Alex Plotkin. The assistant principal tells Winnie that she has a big heart and that her teachers always comment on her kindness. This favor ruins the rest of Winnie's day because she wants to be a good person. However Winnie does ask Alex at the end. In July, Winnie goes to Baskin Robbins where her sister, Sandra works. Winnie ordered French Vanilla, but wanted the cute Bo to scoop her ice cream instead of Sandra. Winnie later complements Bo on his ice cream scoop clowns that he was making. Winnie wants to stay to hang out with Bo and her sister but her mom comes and picks Winnie up which makes her sad. * Fun Fact: Winnie ate a dozen krispy kreme donuts at once. During August, Amanda invites Winnie to Pawleys Island in South Carolina for three days. After Winnie arrives, they start their day at dawn after eating Cap'n Crunch and milk. Winnie still wears an old one piece and has a grey beach towel with Donald Duck on it. * Fun Fact: Winnie would rather drink Kool- Aid instead of Crystal Light. Winnie wants to build a sand castle so she goes and plays with a little girl while Amanda works on her tan. Later on Amanda and Winnie go into the water with inner tubes. Amanda sees cute boys and really wants to talk to them, where Winnie would rather stay away. Winnie thinks that things are weird between her and Amanda now. But they talk through the night and wake up to a cloudy day. They go into the water again and accidentally go too far out into a swarm of jellyfish. Winnie struggled to get out, and when she did, Amanda stayed with her. Through The Years. Winnie@10.png|Winnie Age 10 Winne @1.png|Winnie Age 11 Winnie 12.jpg|Winnie age 12 Winnie@13.jpg|Winnie Age 13 WinnieCurrentAge.png|Winnie age 14 19:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Ten Character Category:Eleven Character Category:Twelve Character Category:Thirteen Character Category:Thirteen Plus One Character Category:Ten